fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel (Valkyrie and Ashes)
Natsu Dragneel '(ナツ・ドラグニル ''Natsu Doraguniru) is a Mage of Fairy Tail, wherein he is the 9th Guild Master, leader of Team Dragons (his team that both guards and protects Magnolia as well as Natsu), and the former leader/founder of Team Natsu before appointing Ezra as the new leader of Team Natsu after his rise to the position of Guild Master in the events leading up to Master Makarov`s death, he is the fiancée of Gray Fullbuster having proposed to him to ask for his hand in marriage after establishing an era of peace and prosperity in Fiore. Appearance Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Following his titanic battle with the Rogue Cheney of the future, Natsu gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their several altercations. His red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. Later gaining a jagged blemish on his right cheek which he gains from his battle with Zeref who fatally wounded Kagura when she tried to stop Zeref from reaching the crystal-encased body of the First Master. Located on the other side of his abdomene is another scar which he gained before he ascended to the post of 9th Guild Master of Fairy Tail on a S-Class Job where a Dark Guild Member managed to cause a scar on his body. His main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from Kagura to imitate the scales of a Dragon as a homecoming gift. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle, in recent years he has taken to wearing a katana strapped in a aslope way with the sword strapped at a tilted angle to allow for comfort when carrying the sword. In the year X791, Natsu's attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm with a faux leather brown armband, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Natsu continues wearing Kagura's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist. After his clothes were taken during his capture by Tartaros and later release, he now wears a new set of clothing: a black long-sleeved jacket, often left open, untucked, and no undershirt (much like his original waistcoat) with light-colored trimming and the sleeves rolled up to his wrists, black baggy pants held by a leather brown belt with a silver buckle around his waist, and a pair of dark brown, high-calf boots; there are several yellow, skull-like patterns on the jacket and pants. After becoming the 9th Guild Master, Natsu wears the Fairy Tail Guild Uniform from the Grand Magic Games with a white shirt and pants underneath the purple and gold-edged uniform with his usual black sandals. Personality Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain. Natsu rarely exhibits any perverse tendencies towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed. The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment. Natsu does not judge somebody unless they have committed actions that he considers unjust, a prime example being the 12 Apostles of Argulia, as they killed many Knights in the Roman Empire many of them former Guild Mates and Comrades of his he cannot forgive them for that. For instance he didn`t judge Kagura Yoma despite knowing that she had accidentally murdered people, as she was overcome with hatred for her father who abandoned her and experimented on her since birth, he sees her reasoning and her situation believing that she was only trying to protect herself from her father who she perceived as a threat towards herself. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages when the original Fairy Tail was active), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the Guild to be his family. He demonstrates this attitude even towards former enemies. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus from being expelled, despite his attempt at taking over the Guild. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings. However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy, as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. Kagura is the person he connected with after the death of Lissania, as she promised to never leave his side; a promise she fulfilled when she stood in front of Zeref to defend Natsu at the risk of her own life. This event caused Natsu to face reality that he had to shape up or Kagura would actually die if he kept being reckless. He grew more distant with the Guild as time worn on, becoming more callous and detached with the world showing disinterest in preserving his bonds with his fellow Guild Mates, and more interest in protecting Kagura, and training his body so that he could become stronger as a result. Eventually, Gray cornered him learning the reason why he was detached with the guild, so that he could protect Kagura like how she had protected every time that somebody had tried to harm Natsu because she wanted to always stand by his side. His more cynical view on life, making him come off as jaded as he was sick and tired of Kagura getting fatally wounded for his sake just so she could fulfill her wish of defending her friend like she wanted to. Kagura was notably upset, and talked sense into Natsu by getting him to listen to her through a fight because he wouldn`t understand any other way. Though he dropped his callous attitude, his jaded attitude and detached deposition remained. After traveling to her homeland and understanding her roots, Natsu finally began to truly understand Kagura`s personality and promise to sacrifice her body for his sake, but makes the same promise to her which both surprises her and makes her upset. After the war with Septem and the 12 Apostles of Argulia, he adopts a far more serious and aloof attitude disregarding his own happiness to work on the behalf of his guild and his comrades-in-arms. History Fanon History Equipment '''Sealed Flame Blade (封炎剣 Fūen Ken): Due to the fact that one cannot use magic unless they swallow a special pill, Natsu was forced to use a flame blade as a way to attack but did not have proper control, and was only able to use it one time before he couldn't again. He departed with the blade to Earthland intending to keep it as a memento but later decided to repair the weapon so that Kagura could use it if she was ever low on magic. After repairing it, fiddling with runes to write on it so that Kagura could more easily control it, he presented it to Kagura. As this item was given to Kagura it is no longer held in his possession. Igneel`s Scarf: Before he departed from his time and passed through the gate, Igneel crafted Natsu a special scarf, and told him to always keep it by his side no matter what. The scarf is white, decorated with scale-like patterns, and serves as good-luck charm of sorts, warding off misfortune. Later on when Kagura took a look at the scarf, she recognized that it was actually made from a set of Igneel's own scale's who was a Dragon, and that it had a special ability to absorb any kind of negative magic that would attempt to attack Natsu, which was shown when it absorbed Zeref's Death Wave and saved every living thing in the area. Though the drawback to this is that the negative energy interfere's with Natsu's own powers, which was shown when Wendy attempted to heal him, but couldn't while the scarf was on him, and had to purify it in order to fully heal him. It later received updated runes when Kagura saw it was dirty forcing Natsu to take it off so that she could clean it before deciding to weave in protective seals, and runes that would make it sure that the scarf would never become dirty, or need repair. Kagura`s Scarf: Kagura made him a homecoming present in the form of a scarf, embedded with healing and protective runes. He never separates from it not even when he sleeps, it can shrink and resize at will, and is kept in a pendant on Natsu`s neck, as this is a item which Kagura made from hand. He treasures it like Igneel`s scarf and is dismissive of people who attempt to touch it, such as when Lucy tried to remove the shrunken scarf from Natsu`s pendant where he keeps it all of the time. It is even implied that Kagura`s smell of cinnamon, honey, and wildflowers is soothing to Natsu which is what the scarf smells off, as she preserved her smell in the scarf so that it could calm down Natsu in hard situations such as whenever he got stressed or whenever he wanted to scream so loud the Heavens could hear him. Dragon Pendant: This necklace is a important item from his childhood as Kagura made it from hand, and almost burned her hand while doing so. Made of a conglomeration of rare and precious metals, this pendant was made for Natsu to store the scarf she hand-sewed for him as a homecoming present. The pendant is a crimson red, and shaped like Natsu`s description of Igneel; it has protective, healing, defensive, and soothing runes woven over it. At the slightest signal of danger from approaching mages/enemies, it weaves a highly advanced series of magical defenses over it`s wearer making it nearly impossible for anybody except for S-Class and Wizard Saints to break through the magical defenses. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Way of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Category:Fairy Tail Wiki Content Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:1st Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Legal Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Guild Master